The present invention relates to light-reflective, curable compositions, and more particularly, to such compositions which comprise a resin containing light-reflective solid particles. Such compositions are useful as reflective coatings in various applications such as for scintillator crystals.
Radiation detectors have many applications and are particularly useful in the medical field in apparatus such as the gamma camera and X-ray (or gamma ray) image intensifiers. The radiation involved therein include gamma rays, X-rays and high energy nuclear particles such as electrons, protons, and neutrons.
One type of radiation detector utilized in such devices is based on scintillator crystals combined with photo-multiplier tubes. The scintillator crystal converts the invisible radiation to visible light. The light-sensitive photomultiplier tubes convert this light to an electric signal. A desirable objective when designing and utilizing scintillator crystals is to design the crystals so that the scintillator crystals will have maximum sensitivity to the incoming radiation, and the light photons will be concentrated and eventually pass out of the scintillator crystals at the highest possible intensity level.